January 25
January 25 is the 25th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are still 340 days (341 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events [ edit ] * General ** 1554 - Sao Paulo ( Brazil ) is founded. ** 1971 - Charles Manson and three women found guilty of murder and sentenced to life imprisonment. ** 1990 - Whipping up a storm by Western Europe which reached wind speeds of 156 km / h. In the Netherlands fall nineteen dead and in Belgium eleven. Among the dead were three firefighters who perish in extinguishing a fire in Hotel Huis ter Duin in Noordwijk aan Zee . ** 1999 - In an earthquake in western Colombia , with a magnitude of 6.0 on the Richter scale , more than a thousand people. * Media ** 1961 - President John F. Kennedy gives a press conference. This is the first time a presidential press conference will be broadcast live on television. * War ** 1942 - Thailand declares the United States and the United Kingdom the war. ** 1971 - Idi Amin put through a coup Milton Obote off and becomes President of Uganda . ** 1995 - Russia almost caused World War III. Commenting on the launch of a Norwegian scientific rocket , keeping the Russians for a military rocket is conducted almost a nuclear attack. * Politics ** 98 - Trajan follows Nerva as emperor of the Roman Empire . ** 1308 - Edward II of England marries Isabella of France. ** 1533 - Henry VIII of England marries Anne Boleyn , his second wife. ** 1917 - The Virgin Islands ( Danish West Indies ) are for 25 million dollars to the United States sold. ** 1919 - The League of Nations was founded. ** 1949 - In Israel the first elections are held. ** 1981 - A Chinese court resolves the death sentence against the widow of Mao, Jiang Qing . ** 2011 - Beginning of the protests against President Hosni Mubarak in Egypt . * Recreation ** 2005 - In Haarlem is Dolhuys , the national museum of psychiatry opened. * Religion ** 1901 - Approval of the Society of the Divine Word by Pope Leo XIII . * Sport ** 1987 - Hana Mandlikova wins the Australian Open . In the final in Melbourne beats the Czech tennis player , the American defending champion Martina Navratilova 7-5 and 7-6. ** 2010 - After 56 years of professional football, the bankruptcy of HFC Haarlem requested and shortly thereafter it is pronounced. * Science and Technology ** 1839 - Michael Faraday first suggests the possibility of photography ** 1881 - Thomas Edison and Alexander Graham Bell teach the Oriental Telephone Company on. ** 1915 - Alexander Graham Bell performs the first transcontinental telephone call from New York to San Francisco ** 2002 - Wikipedia switch to PHP - software . ** 2013 - The 48th Mersenne prime discovered by Curtis Cooper / GIMPS ( Great Internet Mersenne Prime Search ) Born [ edit ] Anne of Brittany, born on January 25, 1477 Robert Burns, born on January 25, 1759 Etta James, born on January 25, 1938 Suzanne Klemann ® born on January 25, 1963 Alicia Keys, born on January 25, 1981 Robinho, born on January 25, 1984 Tina Karol, born on January 25, 1985 Thomas Berge, born on January 25, 1990 * 750 - Leo IV the Khazar , Byzantine emperor (deceased 780 ) * 1477 - Anne of Brittany , wife of Charles VIII of France (deceased in 1514 ) * 1615 - Govert Flinck , Dutch painter (deceased in 1660 ) * 1627 - Robert Boyle , Irish chemist (deceased in 1691 ) * 1634 - Gaspar Fagel , Dutch politician (deceased in 1688 ) * 1736 - Joseph-Louis Lagrange , Italian mathematician and astronomer (deceased in 1813 ) * 1739 - Charles François Dumouriez , French General (deceased in 1823 ) * 1759 - Robert Burns , Scottish poet (deceased in 1796 ) * 1825 - George Pickett , American General (deceased in 1875 ) * 1828 - Charles Allston Collins , English painter and writer (deceased in 1873 ) * 1841 - John Fisher , British admiral (deceased in 1920 ) * 1853 - Pablo Ocampo , Filipino lawyer and politician (deceased in 1925 ) * 1860 - Charles Curtis , vice president of the United States (deceased in 1936 ) * 1874 - W. Somerset Maugham , British writer (deceased in 1965 ) * 1878 - Ernst Alexanderson , American radio and television pioneer (deceased in 1975 ) * 1880 - Combertus Willem van der Pot , Dutch jurist (deceased in 1960 ) * 1882 - Virginia Woolf , British writer (deceased in 1941 ) * 1885 - Else Mauhs , German-Dutch actress (deceased in 1959 ) * 1886 - Robert Deveen , Belgian footballer (deceased in 1939 ) * 1886 - Wilhelm Furtwängler , German conductor (deceased in 1954 ) * 1889 - Frederick Ernst Müller , Dutch politician (deceased in 1960 ) * 1895 - Paolo Marella , Italian curial cardinal (deceased 1984 ) * 1898 - Frederick Hoviusstraat , Dutch resistance fighter (deceased in 1942 ) * 1899 - Pieter van As , Dutch resistance fighter in World War II (deceased in 1942 ) * 1899 - Paul-Henri Spaak , Belgian statesman (deceased in 1972 ) * 1900 - Theodosius Dobzhansky , Russian-American geneticist (deceased in 1975 ) * 1901 - Pablo Antonio , Filipino architect (deceased in 1975 ) * 1901 - Itzhak Stern , Polish resistance fighter who worked closely with Oskar Schindler (deceased in 1969 ) * 1902 - Jan Vogel , Dutch accordionist, composer and conductor (deceased in 1983 ) * 1904 - French Goedhart , Dutch politician, resistance fighter and journalist (deceased in 1990 ) * 1905 - Maria von Trapp , American-Austrian governess (deceased in 1987 ) * 1906 - Toni Ulmen , German racing driver (deceased in 1976 ) * 1910 - Henri Louveau , French race car driver (deceased in 1991 ) * 1910 - Stefan Themerson , Polish-British poet, writer, filmmaker, composer and philosopher (deceased in 1988 ) * 1917 - Ilya Prigogine , Russian-Belgian chemist and Nobel laureate (deceased in 2003 ) * 1918 - Max Green , Dutch Holocaust survivor and announcer (deceased in 2004 ) * 1921 - Alfred Reed , American composer (deceased in 2005 ) * 1926 - Youssef Chahine , Egyptian film director (deceased in 2008 ) * 1926 - Nel Karelse , Dutch athlete * 1927 - Annet van Battum , Dutch children's author (deceased in 2009 ) * 1927 - Arie Freek , Dutch trade union official * 1927 - Albert Heijn , Dutch entrepreneur (deceased in 2011 ) * 1927 - Antônio Carlos Jobim , Brazilian musician (deceased in 1994 ) * 1928 - Cor van der Hart , Dutch footballer and coach (deceased in 2006 ) * 1928 - Eduard Shevardnadze , Georgian politician (deceased in 2014 ) * 1929 - Robert Faurisson , French professor, holocaust denier * 1930 - Heinz Schiller , Swiss racing driver (deceased in 2007 ) * 1931 - Paavo Haavikko , Finnish poet, playwright and publisher (deceased 2008 ) * 1931 - Dean Jones , American actor * 1933 - Corazon Aquino , President of the Philippines (deceased in 2009 ) * 1934 - Mimi Cook , Dutch actress (deceased in 2014 ) * 1934 - Roland Storme , Belgian footballer * 1936 - Diana Hyland , American actress (deceased in 1977 ) * 1937 - Ange-Félix Patassé , Central African politician (deceased in 2011 ) * 1938 - Betico Croes , Aruban politician (deceased in 1986 ) * 1938 - Etta James , American singer (deceased in 2012 ) * 1938 - Vladimir Vysotsky , Russian actor (deceased in 1980 ) * 1939 - Ray Dennis Steckler , American film director (deceased in 2009 ) * 1940 - Joseph Slagveer , Surinamese writer and journalist (deceased in 1982 ) * 1941 - Gregory Sierra , American actor * 1942 - Eusébio , Portuguese footballer (deceased in 2014 ) * 1943 - Roy Black , German schlager singer (deceased in 1991 ) * 1943 - Tobe Hooper , American film director * 1944 - Ion Dolănescu , Romanian politician and singer (deceased in 2009 ) * 1945 - Leigh Taylor-Young , American actress * 1946 - Patty Klein , Dutch comic author and poet * 1946 - Peter Michielsen , Dutch journalist (deceased in 2008 ) * 1947 - Harry Jansen , Dutch cyclist and sports reporter * 1947 - Tostão , Brazilian footballer * 1949 - Paul Nurse , English biochemist and Nobel laureate (2001) * 1950 - Jean-Marc Ayrault , French politician * 1951 - Hans-Jürgen Dörner , East German football player * 1951 - Cees Grimbergen , Dutch journalist and television presenter * 1951 - Steve Prefontaine , American athlete (deceased in 1975 ) * 1951 - Boris Rösner , Czech actor (deceased in 2006 ) * 1952 - Mark Weil , Uzbek theater director and -director (deceased in 2007 ) * 1954 - Renate Dorrestein , Dutch writer * 1954 - Paul Lim , American darter * 1956 - Johnny Cecotto , Venezuelan racing driver * 1957 - Jenifer Lewis , American actress * 1958 - Ahmet Altun , Turkish athlete * 1962 - Georges Grün , Belgian footballer * 1962 - Bruno Martini , French football goalkeeper * 1963 - Suzanne Klemann , Dutch singer * 1963 - Herman Verbruggen , Flemish actor * 1964 - Franci Kek , Slovenian politician * 1964 - Jack Vreeswijk , Swedish singer and son of Cornelis Vreeswijk * 1965 - Johan Evenepoel , Belgian composer * 1965 - Esther Roord , Dutch actress * 1966 - Bruce Murray , American football player * 1967 - David Ginola , French footballer * 1968 - Luc Krotwaar , Dutch athlete * 1968 - Eric Orie , Dutch footballer and football coach * 1969 - Patrick Nys , Belgian footballer * 1969 - Sandra Temporelli , French mountain biker * 1970 - Rune Djurhuus , Norwegian chess * 1971 - Luca Badoer , Italian racing driver * 1971 - Jacques Lazier , American race car driver * 1973 - Chris Guy (Ace Steel), American professional wrestler * 1975 - Mia Kirshner , Canadian actress * 1975 - Tim Montgomery , American athlete * 1977 - Lidia Chojecka , Polish athlete * 1977 - Wim Mennes , Belgian footballer * 1977 - Luke Roberts , Australian cyclist * 1977 - Hatem Trabelsi , a Tunisian footballer * 1978 - Denis Menchov , Russian cyclist * 1978 - Robin Nelisse , Dutch footballer * 1980 - Paulo Assunção , Brazilian footballer * 1980 - Walid Benmbarek , Dutch actor * 1980 - Xavi Hernandez , Spanish footballer * 1980 - Jang Ja-yeon , South Korean actress (deceased in 2009 ) * 1980 - Michelle McCool , American professional wrestler * 1980 - Christian Olsson , Swedish athlete * 1981 - Mattanja Joy Bradley , Dutch singer-songwriter * 1981 - Francis Jeffers , English footballer * 1981 - Alicia Keys , American singer and musician * 1982 - Peter Agtmaal , Dutch cyclist * 1982 - Patrik Ingelsten , Swedish footballer * 1982 - Noemi , Italian singer and screenwriter * 1983 - Astrid Bryan , Belgian singer and model * 1983 - Yasuyuki Konno , Japanese footballer * 1984 - Sara Aerts , Belgian athlete * 1984 - Stefan Kießling , German footballer * 1984 - Robinho , Brazilian footballer * 1985 - Tina Karol , Ukrainian singer * 1986 - Steve Edwards , New Zealand field hockey player * 1989 - Mihai Marinescu , Romanian car driver * 1989 - Kevin Wattamaleo , Dutch footballer * 1990 - Thomas Berge , Dutch singer * 1991 - Nigel , Dutch racing driver * 1995 - Benjamin Buck , Dutch chess grandmaster * 1995 - Sam Hendriks , Dutch footballer Deceased [ edit ] Dorothy Wordsworth, deceased on January 25, 1855 Ava Gardner, deceased on January 25, 1990 Demis Roussos, deceased on January 25, 2015 * 381 - Athanaric , judge of the Tervingi (Visigoths) * 389 - Gregory Nazianzen (59), bishop of Constantinople * 477 - Genseric , king of the Vandals and Alans * 844 - Pope Gregory IV * 1366 - Henry Suso (70), German saint * 1425 - Hisko Abdena , East Frisian head rail , provost of Emden (* unknown). * 1559 - Christian II of Denmark (77), king of Denmark and Sweden * 1855 - Dorothy Wordsworth (83), English poet and diarist * 1885 - Ludovicus Passchijn (88) Belgian politician * 1896 - Frederic Leighton (65), English painter and sculptor * 1906 - Pierre-Lambert Goossens (78), Belgian Cardinal Archbishop of Malines * 1907 - René Pottier (27), French cyclist, winner of the 1906 Tour de France * 1935 - Valerian Kuybyshev (46), Russian revolutionary * 1943 - Alfred Molimard (54), French dammer * 1947 - Al Capone (48), American gangster * 1951 - Albert Hemelman (67), Dutch artist * 1965 - Staf Nees (63) Belgian carillon player, composer and organist * 1971 - Hermann Hoth (85), German General * 1972 - Erhard Milch (79), German field marshal * 1990 - Damaso Alonso (91), Spanish poet * 1990 - Ava Gardner (67), American actress * 1992 - Nico Schuyt (70), Dutch composer * 2003 - Ellen Buckley (89), American military nurse * 2004 - FBK (85), Dutch athlete and Olympic champion * 2004 - Miklós Fehér (24), Hungarian footballer * 2005 - Max Velthuijs (81), Dutch writer and illustrator of children's books * 2005 - Netti Witziers-Timmer (81), Dutch athlete * 2007 - Monique Punter (41), Dutch editor * 2008 - Christopher Allport (60), American television actor * 2009 - Gérard Blanc (61), French singer and musician * 2009 - Mamadou Dia (98), Senegalese Prime Minister * 2009 - Ewald Kooiman (70), Dutch organist * 2009 - Kim Manners (58), American television director * 2010 - Ali Hassan al-Majid (Chemical Ali), (68) Iraqi General and politician * 2010 - Frans Veldman (89), Dutch physiotherapist, founder of haptonomy * 2014 - Hans Veerman (80), Dutch actor * 2014 - Gyula Sax (62), Hungarian chess * 2015 - Demis Roussos (68), Greek singer Celebration / commemoration [ edit ] Paul (St. Peter's Square) * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Conversion of Paul (also celebrated by the Eastern Orthodox , Oriental Orthodox , Anglican and Lutheran Churches) - Party ** Saint Marinus (Amarinus) († 676 ) ** Saints Juve Tinus and Maximinus († 363 ) ** Holy Poppo († 1048 ) and his mother the Holy Adelvina Deinze († 1015 ) * Week of Prayer for Christian Unity ends * Roman Empire - Second day of the Sementivae in honor of Ceres , and Gaia . Extremes edit edit Record counts 1 * 1942 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -9.4 ° C * 1999 - Highest mean daily temperature is 10.3 ° C * 1942 - Lowest minimum temperature -12.6 ° C * 1990 - Highest maximum temperature 13.3 ° C * 1990 - Highest hourly average wind speed of 17.5 m / s * 1996 - Longest sunshine duration 7.7 hours * 1942 - Longest precipitation duration 12 hours * 1988 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 14.4 mm * 1996 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 55% Belgium [ edit ] Record counts 2 * 1881 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -15.5 ° C * 1834 - Highest mean daily temperature is 10.3 ° C * 1881 - Lowest minimum temperature -20.7 ° C. This is the lowest minimum temperature ever. * 1990 - Highest maximum temperature 13.4 ° C * 1960 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 14.5 mm Extraordinary events 3 * 1939 - In 30 days 321 mm rainfall in Forges (Chimay). * 1945 - Minimum temperature -18.3 ° C at Spa. * 1990 - Gusts in Bevekom to 168 km / h, highest value of the century.